1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible microcavity, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible microcavity structure made of organic materials using spin-coating technique and method of making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microcavities helping confine electromagnetic radiation (light) is of utmost importance for realizing highly efficient lasers, single photon emitters, and displays. Indeed, efficient photonic devices, such as lasers, single photon sources, and novel displays have been realized using microcavities. Most of the microcavity structures were realized using techniques, such as molecular beam epitaxy, chemical vapor deposition, or sputtering. More recently a few groups have demonstrated microcavities using spin coating—a far simpler technique in comparison to the previous techniques. In the past, the inventors have shown enhanced spontaneous emission from quantum dots embedded in such microcavities.
Flexible microcavity was previously demonstrated using a commercially available reflector film from 3M acting as the bottom mirror and a metal mirror as the top mirror.1 1 “All-organic flexible polymer microcavity light-emitting diodes using 3M reflective multilayer polymer mirrors,” Appl. Phys. Lett. 87, 243504 (2005).